


Of Hamiltons and Tweets

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Hamilton's mouth gets him in trouble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No more twitter for Ham, Spanking, little Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Alexander Hamilton gets into a feud over social media and says some things that ride on the bad sides of both his boyfriends.**EDITED**





	Of Hamiltons and Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Hamilton fic because I lack self control and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Alexander shifted in front of his two boyfriends as he waited for their reactions from watching the evening news. He knew he was in trouble and it seemed like every channel was displaying the Twitter argument between himself and James Monroe, making it even worse. 

Thomas is the first to speak, "You disrespected our political party, the party's values and stances which are shared by us, your boyfriends, you have by all means publically disrespected us, Alexander. Do you understand that?" 

Alexander's breath hitched at that, when Thomas called him Alexander, as opposed to one of his sweet southern nicknames he knew he was angry and it hurt Alex to know he was the cause of that anger, "Monroe started it. He was wrong. The party's stance is wrong, I simply-" 

"That," James cut him off, "is the problem, your mouth gets you in trouble, you type as you speak and it gets you into these types of situations. How do you think this makes us look? Did it ever even cross your mind?" 

Alex let his shoulders rise and fall, "so, because we're together I can't have my own stances? I have to just submit to any Democratic Republican just because of you two? So, if James Monroe comes on to me, I guess you would suggest I just let him fuck me since-" 

"You do not want to finish that sentence," Thomas cautioned, "we are in a public relationship, do you understand that? We can't pretend as if what you did was okay-" 

"Why wasn't it? So, I sent a few tweets you both disagree with-" 

"You said, and I quote, "there is nothing the DR platform stands for that is American." 

"Well... I mean, your party didn't even want a national bank! What about slavery? What about-" 

"This is not the eighteen hundreds and you know what? I'm not having this argument with you. I want you to go upstairs and lie across the bed." 

"What? No, you can't-" 

"Alexander, go now, and leave your phone." 

"But-" 

It took one stern look from both of the politicians to send the, 'we aren't arguing this' message to the smaller man. He turned and went upstairs to their shared room, lying down with his face in the pillows.  
He hadn't followed all of their instructions and kept his phone texting John Laurens with complaints of the anticipated punishment. He was in the middle of sending back a lengthy response to his friend when he felt the phone tugged from his grasp and placed up on the book shelf by Thomas. 

"Thomas, I was talking to John!" 

"I told you to leave that damn phone downstairs."  
Alex shifted up as his boyfriend sat down on the bed, twisting to meet his eyes. 

"What are your safe words?" 

"Thomas...D- Daddy, can't we just talk about this and-" 

"Alexander." 

"Green for everything is okay, yellow for slow down or I have an important question, red for I really need to stop." 

"Good, now why are we punishing you?" 

"For standing up for-" 

"Don't make it worse by trying to be hard headed and a smartass." 

"I disrespected you..." Alexander looked up to see James coming in with a box of whips and paddles with other things they might need, aftercare stuff as well, "and Papa's party, your views, for everyone to see." 

"And why is that wrong?" 

"You and Papa don't do that to me since we got together... and even if I don't agree I can still respect stuff...even if it's political." 

"Good job, baby," James commended him and then rubbed a circle on his back as he slowly tugged the tight black pants off of him and turned him over, pulling his legs to hang over the edge of the bed. 

Both Thomas and James stood above him, holding two different objects. Thomas was holding a tawse while James held a paddle. If there wasn't a flogger taken out then Alexander assumed he had some wiggle room and wasn't in that much trouble. 

"How many do you think you deserve, dear?" 

"From which one?" 

"Both." 

"10 from each?" 

"10 from the paddle, five from the tawse, alright?" Thomas tells him. 

"Okay." 

"Count, baby."  
The first hit from the paddle came softer than expected. 

"One." 

The next was still warming him up, but harder, he took in a shaky breath. 

"Two."  
The third is more firm and and Alexander feels a hand on his ass, which usually meant he was turning red. 

"Three...papa is...is my ass pretty now?"  
The next came quickly and had more impact, Alex jerked forward. 

"Your ass is always pretty, now behave and keep counting for me." 

"Four." 

"Good boy."  
James continues and by seven Alexander is withering as tears began to coat his cheeks. 

"Color?" James asks as holds the eighth swat. 

"Green, Papa, green."  
James brung down the paddle and Alex feels himself become slightly erect. He knows they see it, but they ignore it. 

"Eight," he remembers to count.  
The next one is a lot harder, and Alexander lets out a low moan to follow it, a moan of pleasure and pain. 

"Nine." 

"Last one from me, okay baby boy?" 

"Yes, papa." 

It comes fast and it hurts, even getting a small sob from him as his legs shuddered. 

"Good job, baby," James runs a hand through his boyfriend's hair, taking it out of its ponytail and letting it sprawl out around him. 

"Color?" Thomas always asked before he began, no matter what.

"Green, Daddy."  
The first hit hurts, Alex's breath hitched again and he tried to move away but James holds him in place. 

"I think you're forgetting something." 

Alex hardly processes it before he squeaks, "one! One I'm sorry Daddy."  
"It's alright, sugar," Thomas assured him and

Alex feels so much better. Sugar, he called him sugar and not Alexander.  
The tawse stings, but there was comfort in knowing Thomas was not angry anymore. As it continued Alexander became more grateful for how both James and Thomas distributed the strikes in different areas so it wasn't too bad. 

The next one is a bit harder than James' hardest one and makes him push into James' side. 

"T...two."  
It gets more intense. 

"Three....fuck."  
"No swearing." 

"Agh four!" 

"Color?" 

"G- green." 

The last one sends him over the edge. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." 

"Sh... it's alright, we know, we know," James held him in his arms as moved them both all the way onto the bed. 

Thomas bent down and pulled up a small jar of ointment, disinfectant, water in Alex's favorite bottle, with a few of his little space toys. 

"Baby, what do you want to do? Just a little clean up or a full bath?" 

"Clean up and cuddles?"  
Thomas and James gladly oblige him, rubbing the cool cream onto his rear while James coaxed Alexander into drinking water. 

"Papa?" 

"Yes, baby?" 

"I really am sorry... I won't start an argument with Monroe again...or say your party is unAmerican ." 

"Even though I know you'll probably do it again, I accept your apology, know why?" 

"Why?" 

"I know you will at least try not to and be somewhat sorry when you do." 

Alex gave him a small smile, "I love you, Papa." 

"I love you too, baby boy." 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes, sugar?" The Virginian accent makes Alex shake with warm familiarity. 

"Are you still mad at me?" 

"No, I'm not," Thomas promises as he moves to lie on Alexander's other side, "I just wish you'd think things through and wait before reacting. I know you dislike Monroe, but he's still an important member of my party, and you know what?" 

"What?" 

"If he had said something that really hurt you, I'd be very upset, do you know that?" 

Alex shook his head, "you would?" 

"Yes, because I love you more than anything else, darlin." 

"I love you too, Daddy." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated and loved.


End file.
